


Too Quick to Turn Back

by reminiscence



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, pindaric ode, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: But before that, they hadn't thought they'd lose all the time they thought they had.





	

At the time they don't really think  
the world can change with just a blink  
and never go back how it was.

That their tragedy would just slink  
inside without any precinct  
they could see in the looking glass.

But now, the world has changed for them.  
Their futures… from here they will stem  
and they can't help but think of all  
the things that led to this fall.  
But it's too late now for regrets.  
Together times now lost assets.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega-Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #56 – Pindaric ode poetry


End file.
